


Reluctant First Date

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, awkward first date, kankuneji, naruto - Freeform, nejikank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Kankuro FINALLY convinces Neji to go on a real date with him.  Unsurprisingly, he's not having the best time.





	Reluctant First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominopes/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the love of my life, db! They said:  
> "nejikank awkward first date (keysmash)"  
> Please check them out, they have beautiful fics, their username on here is dominopes! Thank you for the prompt, sweets, I love you!

Kankuro took a sip of tea, swallowing louder than he meant to. He coughed lightly, drumming his hands on the wooden table. Neji sat across from him, sending daggers into his skull, his glare almost as dangerous as the Byakugan his eyes possessed. 

“So, uh, you come here often?” Kankuro asked, clearing his throat.

“Why are you trying to use pickup lines on me? We’re already on a date,” Neji said, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. 

“No, I uh, I meant like, do you like this place? Since you picked it I was wondering if maybe… I don’t know. Forget I said anything.” 

“Done,” Neji quipped, picking up his tea cup and sniffing it. After deciding it wasn’t poisoned, he took a small sip. He hadn’t meant to go on a date with Kankuro. He would rather people think that he didn’t even know who Kankuro was. But he had tricked him into it. 

The previous night, Kankuro found himself naked in Neji’s bed, not for the first time that week. This always happened when he visited from Suna. Neji would ignore him, then insult him when Kankuro tried to get his attention. Then an hour later, Neji would be pulling him into his room at the Hyuuga compound, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could while they made out. It was then that Kankuro had gotten his way. 

“Neji, go on a date with me. A real one,” he had said, pushing Neji off of his lap. 

“Ew, no, I would rather die. Now shut up and keep kissing me,” he answered, pulling Kankuro up by his collar. Kankuro grabbed his wrists in return, pinning them to Neji’s side. 

“Go out on ONE date with me. Just one and I’ll never ask again. I don’t like sneaking around like this. At least give me a shot.” He stared at Neji with puppy dog eyes, only adding to the innocent look his smeared face paint gave him. 

“Ugh, fine okay? Fine. But I can guarantee that I’m not going to enjoy it and I’ll make sure you won’t either. Now make out with me or I will kick you out in front of the Hyuuga elders.”

Kankuro did just that, smiling having gotten his way for the first time. And that’s how he ended up sitting across from his “platonic makeout buddy” in a tea house, almost regretting asking him out in the first place. 

“So… what’s your favorite color?” Kankuro asked, wiping a hand down his tired face. 

“So we’re going to do this, huh? Well, fine. If you must know, it’s purple. Like your face paint.” Neji rubbed his temple, a headache beginning to form behind his eyes. 

“Ha! So you DO like me!” Kankuro yelled, jumping up from the table. 

“You know what? You ruined it, Kankuro. It’s brown now. Like mud,” Neji retorted, standing up and placing his hands on the table, “Can we leave please?” 

Kankuro deflated, his face growing sad. At that, Neji softened a bit, sighing. 

“Sorry. I know you’re trying. Can we just go for a walk or something? This place is getting crowded.”

Kankuro looked around at the almost empty teahouse. The only ones there besides them was a very tired looking shinobi and an old woman who had moved further away from them at their outburst. 

“Sure, babe, anything for you,” Kankuro said, winking as he placed some money on the table. Neji sighed, rolling his eyes far into the back of his head. Even if he didn’t have the Byakugan, he would have been able to see his brain from the exaggerated gesture. 

They strolled along outside silently, Kankuro’s hands shoved into his pockets. He began to whistle gently, but was quickly silenced by Neji’s glare. 

“The stars are really pretty tonight,” Kankuro said, looking up into the sky, “almost as pretty as you.” 

Neji grimaced, knocking himself into Kankuro’s side. They continued to walk, heading towards one of Konoha’s night markets. They remained silent, only interrupted when a group of kunoichi walked by. 

“Ooh, aren’t you the Kazekage’s brother?!” one asked Kankuro, bouncing on her toes slightly.

“Of course he is, what a stupid question! Wow, you must be really strong to be a Kage’s personal guard!” the other said, batting her eyelashes at him 

“Well, I don’t know about that, Gaara isn’t exactly what I’d call defenseless,” Kankuro chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

They continued to gush over Kankuro, Neji growing increasingly irritated as the second one continued to bat her eyes. 

“You might want to get your eyes checked, it seems like you have something in them. And for your information, he farts in his sleep and also, he’s gay.” he snarled, grabbing Kankuro’s hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled him away from the drooling girls, Kankuro stumbling as he did so. 

“Uh, I’m not gay,” he muttered, blushing as he stared at their hands. 

“Yeah, and I’m not wildly out of your league,” Neji scoffed. 

“I’m glad you finally admit that,” Kankuro said, catching up with Neji’s quickened pace as he grinned. He grabbed Neji’s other hand as he stopped and rolled his eyes. 

“You know I hate it when you do that. It makes it harder to see your gorgeous eyes.”

“I’m going to throw up.”

Kankuro laughed and leaned in to kiss Neji’s nose, making a loud smacking sound. He tried to glare at Kankuro again, but failed breaking  
into a smirk. 

“Let’s go, pain in the ass.” Kankuro tugged gently on Neji’s hand and slapped his butt, expecting him to let go as soon as they started walking. To his surprised, Neji kept a tight grip on him, gently resting his head on his arm as they walked. Kankuro smiled down at him, glad that he had convinced him to go out with him, even if it had taken forever. 

“Don’t call me babe ever again,” Neji said, breaking the tenderness of the situation. 

“You got it, sugar lips,” Kankuro said, barking out a laugh. He kept a firm grip on Neji, worried that he would try and let go. But to his delight, all Neji did was sigh and shake his head. If Kankuro had been able to see his face, he would have seen that Neji was smiling.


End file.
